A lens barrel that is capable of correcting image blur and that incorporates a blur correction device is per se known, as for example described in Patent Reference #1.
In the blur correction device described in Patent Reference #1, two groups are provided, each consisting of an actuator and a position detection sensor that are arranged on opposite sides of the blur correction lens, and these groups of an actuator and a position detection sensor are arranged at positions rotated apart by 90° around the optical axis as a center. Accordingly, in the blur correction device described in Patent Document #1, the actuators and the position detection sensors come to be arranged nearly all around the blur correction lens, so that the blur correction unit becomes approximately cylindrical in shape. Due to this, there is the problem that the thickness of the lens barrel in the directions orthogonal to the optical axis of the blur correction lens becomes great (i.e. that the diameter of the lens barrel becomes large), and this is undesirable.
Patent Reference #1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Heisei 11-109432.